


The perks of being a maid

by Mathej (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Claudia is 28, Come Shot, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Maids, Masturbation, Orgasm, Pervert, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, michael is 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mathej
Summary: A maid gets left home alone, for a weekend, with her clients young son. She seduces him
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Friday: The ipad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is my first time doing something like this so please be kind. But also don't be scared to point out any oopsies I made in it because there's probably alot

Her name was claudia, a weird name for a mexican maid i know, but her mother had loved the name since she was a child. She is 29, but deosn't look it. Her body is extravagant. Plump round buttocks and large (but firm) breasts. 

She was a maid for the Hornhill family. They lived on a hill in the outskirts of houston. Their house was big but no mansion. 4 bedrooms, 2 baths, high ceilings, a pool that was rarely used. She had been cleaning it for a year now and gotten to know the family very well. 

Geoff , the man of the house, was a large sturdy man. But soft in manner. He was kind and loving. He was an architect and a very good one. 

Macy , Geoff's wife, was tiny in stature but big in personality. She was loud, but in a fun way. She sang and danced and didn't care who was watching.

Their only child , Michael, was 14 maybe 15. He didn't even know when asked. Was a quant kid. He liked reading manga and watching TV in his room. He wasn't popular at school but he wasn't a loser. Exceptionaly smart but is embarrassed about it. 

This story starts on the Friday before spring break, when everyone is at work and school. She had just finished dusting Michael's room when his iPad vibrated on his desk. She ignored it and kept cleaning. But it vibrated again, then again, then again. She wasn't supposed to look at his stuff, and she didn't want to. But it was getting annoying.

"Ok, just to turn off the vibration" she said to herself.

She grabbed the iPad and was met with a passcode screen. She tried various variation of his birthday date before one finally clicked. 

The iPad opened up to a picture of her, cleaning the kitchen, bent over. She scrolled to the right to see a picture she had recently posted on her instagram, of her in her bikini. She kept scrolling, dozens of pictures of her. And she just started to notice how sticky the screen was. She hit the home button and turned off the ringtone and set it down on her desk. 

She was shaking, and hot in the face. She tried not to let the thoughts enter her mind but she couldn't help it  
The idea of that boy taking out his cock and stroking it to her. She shook her head as if to shake away the thoughts. But she could not ignore how hard her nipples were getting, and how moist her crotch was 

She went on through the day cleaning as feverous as she could. Pushing back the thoughts. Macy arrived home first, she contemplated telling her, but she didn't. Geoff arrived home. Then Michael got off the school bus. She couldn't meet his gaze. 

After mopping the kitchen she told them she was done.

"Hey, I'm sorry could I ask a request of you." Geoff asked her as she was packing her purse. 

"I know your not a babysitter, but, me and macy are going on a vacation over spring break. Just the two of us, and we still don't feel FULLY comfortable leaving Michael home alone. So could you look after him while we're gone? We'll pay you of course, umm alot."

Her heart was racing  
"Isn't he like 15? Can't he look after himself."

"Yeah probaby but we've been robbed before, 5 years ago before we had you, the house was empty and someone came and stole quiet a few valuables. So it's more for the car in the driveway. You can eat all you want and just chill and watch tv. Sorry I know Im pushing this on you."

"No it's ok, ummmm, yeah. I'll do it" she didn't want to be rude. And...

"Alright great, we'll probably be gone by the time you get here so ... Thanks!" 

She left.

On her drive home she listened to music and thought of what she could do at the house. She still hasn't seen Breaking Bad, she could Binge that. Handy seen the Fast and the Furious franchise in a while. But one thought kept keeping into her head. She would be alone with Michael.


	2. Saturday

She had a week of clothes packed. Some snacks and a few DVD's. She drove over to their house at about 11. When she got there, no cars were in the driveway.

She opened the door with her key, there was music blasting. 

"I'm here!!!" She yelled. The music stopped 

After a few seconds Michael came running down. 

"Hi" he said somewhat awkwardly. 

"Sup" 

"Ummm nothing" he said more awkwardly. 

"You can do what you want, I'm gonna make some waffles, mostly for myself, but if you want any come on down."

She made waffles, and he didn't come down.

For a few hours she was just on her own. Earphones in humming to her music. Dancing while the batter was mixed. And finally laying down on the couch to eat and watch tv.

She made herself at home. She turned on the TV and watched some weird movie on netflix. 

The food really got to her and midway through the movie she fell asleep. 

She woke up with a flash. A bright light had been turned on and off above her and she jolted awake.  
She heard scuffling behind her and turned around to see Michael. Grabbing something from the fruit basket from behind her. He grabbed a banana and looked back. 

"Oh sorry for waking you" he said sheepishly. 

"No, that's. Thats ok."

He ran upstairs and she saw in his hand that had been previously hidden from her was his phone

With a jolt she looked down at her shirt. A loose fitting U-neck. Her cleavage was clearly visible. That little pervert was taking a picture. She pondered on the thought. On what he'll do with the picture. She bit her lip and tried to hide her hardening nipples. She tried to put her horniness out of her mind.

Then like a dam breaking, she realized. She was turned on by him. He wasnt necessarily hot or anything, he had a times body and was barely 5 foot, but the idea of him masturbating to her delighted her so. She looked up the stairs.

"I'M GOING SWIMMING" she yelled.

He didn't respond.

She went to the guest bedroom and changed. She left the door unlocked, just in case. She put on her bikini. It barely covered her ass and tits. Perfect

She put on a hat and sunglasses and started towards the back of the house. Where the pool was located. She looked up the stairs to see him standing there. Wide-eyed at her mostly naked body.

"Are you coming down kiddo?" She asked

"Uh umm.. no. No I'm not" he said before bolting away towards his bedroom. 

She but her lip and giggled. She left through the back door and walked the few yards to their in-ground pool. She canonballed in.

She swan for about an hour. She could see Michael looking at her through his window. 

Her leg cramped up mid butterfly stroke and she had to get out and lay down on one of their lawn chairs.

As she massaged her leg she looked at the view. On this hill you could see the rest of their neighborhood. Large houses with plenty of acreage. If someone had a good pair of binoculars they could spy on her up here 

She looked up towards Michael's window. He had his phone plastered against the window. It quickly drew away but she knew what she saw. 

She racked her brain for ideas. She wanted to mess with him. Show him her body in unexpected ways.

She turned around in her seat, laid it flat. She made sure that her bathing suit was running up her ass crack. And she undid her bikini front to let her full back get a tan. 

She knew he was looking at him. It made her so wet.

After laying for a few minutes listening to her tunes. She got up, "forgot" her bikini top was off and revealed her breasts. She hopes he was looking. She mad was shocked face and put it on quickly. She giggled to herself. Those were probably the first titties he'd ever seen with his real eyes. It was probably a dream come true. And with what she has in mind next, his greatest dream would definitely come true today. 

She stood up and made her way inside. Michael was peeping at her over the indoor balcony. She pretended not to see him. She bent over to pick up a piece of trash, making a show of untucking her swimsuit from her ass. She stood up and headed for her room.

The guest room was situated under the indoor balcony, and across from the doors was a giant mirror going from the floor to the ceiling. It looked like crap and was a nightmare to clean. But for this situation it was perfect. She left a door open as she unclothed. She wasn't sure but she was pretty sure she saw his phone camera peaking around the corner, recording it all. She took of her upper bikini, revealing her breasts to him yet again. She bent over away from him as she took of her bottom. Showing him her ass. She put on her panties, no bra, a shirt and some tight jeans. She looked toward the open door.

"Whoops" she faked and closed the door. 

She stood there for a second shaking a little. She had to get some tissue and dabbed her pussy it was so wet. The next step of the plan was her favorite.

She laid in the living room. the tv was on, the news blared at her. it had been 2 hours since the "changing incident" and she was still shaking from the excitement. She stood up and walked up the stairs towards Michaels room. she knocked on the door

there was a clatter as if he had dropped something. nervous footsteps slowly made their way to the door, and it slowly opened.

he couldn't meet her eyes. but he was also not trying to look at the outline of a nipple behind her shirt. 

"you hungry at all?" she asked him

He rubbed his elbow awkwardly. "uh no. I'm not hungry" 

She could tell he was taking peaks at her cleavage. she knew she couldn't hide her hard nipples.

"alright kiddo I'm going to be down there chillin' on the couch if you need me"

"Uh ok" He blushing, and slightly shaking. He closed the door quickly.

She walked down to the couch and sat down. She stared at the ceiling, her breath was uneven. She was nervous but exited, more horny than she'd ever been

She started with her shirt slowly peeling it off of her body. She wasn't wearing a bra so her breasts fell right out. She could see michaels door creek open the tiniest bit out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't look at him.

She sat there with her tits out for a while then stood up and started to remove her jeans. She was shivering in her excitement.

She peeled of her panties and sat back down on the couch. She spread her legs. Her pussy was pink and wet. She knew if Michael was looking then he could see her spreading her pussy. It made so horny.

She started to rub her clit. The sensation was already almost too much. A faint outline was in the crevice of Michaels doorway. She knew he was watching. She rubbed harder.

She started to moan, Claudia wasn't usually loud during sex, but she wanted Michael to hear.

"Oh! Oh yeah!"

She plunged a finger in

"Uh shit! Mmmmmm!"

There's no way he couldn't hear

"Oh fuck uh!"

She stuck two more fingers in herself

"Oh yes baby oh yeah"

The slopping noise of her pussy being ravaged by her fingers was deafening

"Oh oh uh uh!"

She was masturbating infront of a 15 year old

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum!"

Her legs started to shake and her lower half involuntary raised into the air.

"Uh fuck I'm gonna ..... Ughhh."

Her legs shook as her pussy convulsed in an orgasm

"Ah ah ah"

Her legs were quaking

"Oh fuck"

The orgasm lingered in her pussy for a minute

She licked her fingers

She looked right at Michaels door crevice, the shadow quickly moved away and the door closed.

She smiled

She laid back, her masturbation had made her tired.  
And the sun was just starting to set. She laid back and fell asleep

A bright flash startles her. 

She knows what it is 

She hears footsteps 

Even before she opens her eyes she yells

"Hey kid get back here"

She opens her eyes

Michael's back is turned from her and halfway across the living room

He turns around slowly

Claudia is sitting on the couch, her breasts later across her chest, her legs are open fully showing her pussy.

His face is all red, he can't help but stare.

"Why did you take a picture of me?" She asks raising an eyebrow

He nervously bursts out "I wasn't"

She tilts her head down and stares at him.

"Then what was that flash?"

"Umm.... Uh"

He can't stop staring at her hardening nipples, and the thin layer of wetness developing on her vagina. 

"Uhh fl... Flash?"

She smirks at him, and pats the couch cushion next to her.

"Come sit"

He slowly walks over and cautiously sits down next to her.

She turns to him

"Do you like women?" She asks

He looks up to her shocked, but there's a glimmer of hope in his eye.

"...yeah" he answers after a long pause

"So that's why" she says justly 

After a moment 

"So... that's why what?"

"You took the picture of me."

"Umm..."

"What are you going to with that picture" 

He looks away nervously 

She starts using her fingers on his shoulder, slowly making their way towards his neck

"Did you hear me earlier?"

He's fiddling with his thumbs

"...yeah"

He hand reaches his neck and she starts rubbing the back of it.

His breath quickens 

"Did you like it?"

After what seems like an eternity of a pause 

"... Yeah"

She scoots closer to him. Her thigh is right up against his, and her breast is slightly rubbing his shoulder."

He looks at it, and reaches a skinny hand toward it and pokes her nipple.

His touch exites her. She bites her lip

"You can touch them"

He puts his whole hand around her breast and rubs it. He clearly has no idea what he's doing.

She grabs his thigh. 

He tenses up.

She looks at him 

He finally looks her in the eye

She can see his lust in his eyes.

She reaches her hand to his inner thigh and starts rubbing.

"Mmmhmm" he groans

She's not even touching his dick yet and he's moaning. 

He puts his other hand on her other tit and starts rubbing.

She slowly starts moving her hand up his thigh as her hand brushes the tip of his penis through his shorts he stiffens up.  
Both of his hands drop off of her tits and onto her hand.

"Uh" he moans 

"You okay?" She asks quietly 

"Yeah it's just... Umm... I'm gonna, uh, finish quickly"

She chuckles a bit

"That's okay bud"

She moves her hand up his pants till its resting in the zipper.

She unzips his pants

Michael's hands are balled up beside him.

She unbuttons his shorts and he akwardly takes them off.

His bulge is very visible through his tighty whities.

She can't tell his full size but it looks around 5 and a half inches. Not half bad.

She runs her finger across the shaft

He stiffens again and let's out a shaky half breath/half moan.

Claudia grasps the top of his underwear and slowly pulls down. 

His pubes start to show. 

Then the base of his penis

Then the shaft

Then it pops up. 

The penis bob's as she stares at it.

It's around 6 inches, a little skinny, solid but not vieny. His balls are rather small for his size, quiet cute. He is uncut, his foreskin is bunched at the top, and in a little hole in the center she can see the red tip of the head of his penis. 

She pokes it 

"Uuuuuh" he squeaks out

She runs her finger tips across the bottom of his shaft.

Michaels hands are still at his side, clenched. His breath is shaky and with each tap or brush of her hand on his penis he moans or squeaks cutely

She uses her hand to unfurl his foreskin.

The boys legs start to shake a little

"Mmmmmm" he groans

"Are you already cumming?" She asks softly, disappointed but not trying to show it.

After a second "no... I'm... I'm fine"

"Alright"

She starts to stroke his cock slowly

The kids moans and groans make her nipples rock hard

She had never felt so turned on. Her nipples felt like weapons they were so hard. The wetness of her pussy had started to drip onto the couch 

Her stroking speeds up and so does Michael's moans.

Michaels hands once again drift to her breasts.

Eventually michael leans over and sets his mouth into her tit. Licking and sucking at the nipple. His little tongue tickles and pleasures her. 

As he suckles on her, Claudia's jerking pace quickens.

His cock hardens in her hands. She know he's close.

"Wait" Michael blurts out

He releases her breasts and gets up on the couch

He stands until he's standing between her legs. His cock bobbing up and down in front of her. 

He looks down at her, his hands are balled in front of him

She wraps both hands around his throbbing cock and starts to crank it.

"Ah... uh uh" his breathing his hard and mixed into his moans

"Mmm ah nnnnn" his toes curl up and his hands start to shake

"Aaaaah... I'm" his dick fully hardens in her hands

His balls start to pump as the first bits of cum drip from his tip. 

"aaaaah" he breathes out as his cock unleashes a flurry of semen onto her body

The first few streaks land on her face. A bit in her mouth and a bit in her left eye. 

The rest shoots onto her breasts coating her in his boy cum

His cock pulses in her hands as in pumps semen 

"Aaaaah aaaaah aaaaah" with each pump of cum he releases another gasp

After a long minute the last dribbles of cum drip onto her chest. 

He's still breathing hard as she releases her grasp on his cock.

He plops on the seat next to her 

He's still looking at her in disbelief of what happened

She looks down at herself 

Streaks of misty white semen streak her breasts, and a pool of cum has collected in her belly button.

She dips her finger into it and licks the tip  
It's gross of course, but in the moment it exites her

Michael looks at her

It seems the handjob has broken him open

"Can I finger you!?" He asks excitedly 

"Of... Of course"

His hand reaches down her body. His fingertips rest on the top of her vagina.

He tries to enter her near the top

"No lower sweetie"

"Oh" he seems a little embarrassed

She wanted to tell him it was okay, but his skinny fingers entering her make it impossible to talk

"Oh" she says as three of his fingers rub the inside of her

The smell of his cum on her chest

And the naked boy next to her 

And the boys fingers lightly rubbing the inside of her vagina make her pussy start to convulse

She didn't expect to cum to easily but only after being in her for a short 30 seconds she can feel the orgasm starting

"Fuck"

She leans back Into the couch until she's flat. 

Her lower half raises into the air at the rythm of the orgasm

"Oh yeah"

Her legs are shaking 

Her pussy is convulsing around the boys fingers 

Michaels eyes are wide and looking back and forth between her shaking body and her agape mouth as it releases a half moan/half breath. 

After a minute she finally sits still and Michael removes his fingers.

"That was fast" he says somewhat mocking

"Yeah... It. It was"

She stands up, almost falls over but then straightens herself

"Uh I should clean up" 

the semen was dripping down her body and getting cold

"Yeah"

They stare at each other for a while before Claudia turns around and walks away towards her bedroom.

After staring at her ass as she walks to her room michael makes his way up to his room

They take showers 

Get dressed for bed

And lay down in their seperate beds 

They think of joining each other 

But they don't

And they drift off into sleep thinking about each other


End file.
